EdWin One-Shots
by stfan80
Summary: A collection of EdWin one-shots, ranging from events and holidays, to general fluff and smut. This will be updated infrequently. Rating for each story will vary.
1. Alchemical Explanations

**Author's Note: This is the first story of a series. It's the FMA fanfic I've ever done, so please don't be too critical. I do not own these characters, I just love to write stories about them.**

 **Rating: K-K+**

 **Plot: Edward tries to explain his feelings through what he knows best: Alchemy.**

Edward was about to board the train to got meet with his old friend Mustang at Central. He had been dreading this day for almost a year. It was time for the annual test all alchemists have to take to keep thier liscenses. He sighed and pulled out the pocket watch of a state alchemist. He clicked it opened and immediatly felt a pang of sadness go through his heart. He saw the words he carved in the inside all those years ago. Sadness that originated from the very day the brothers vowed never to turn back.

While remembering those painful memories from so long ago, Edward didn't notice Winry Rockbell aproaching behind him. "Hey, Ed! Turn around!" The alchemist jumped and turned around, holding back his tears. "Oh...hey Win. Why're you here?" He scratched the back of his neck and found a sudden interest in the ground. He had been thinking a lot of the blonde mechanic lately. Mostly of one thing: how much he truly respected her for always being there.

Winry noticed Edward avoiding her gaze. That look of uncertainty was unusal for the short alchemist. Short maybe wasn't accurate any more. Ed had grown much taller after he and Alphonse defeated Father a couple years ago. He was now taller than her by at least a foot, a fact he wouldn't shut up about. The taller he grew, Winry had noticed, the more he looked like Hoenheim, his father. She had always felt something towards him, but the man was either too thick-headed or stupid to notice. "Uh...I'm here to see you off to Central. Well, your train will be here in a few minutes so I'll be quick. Here." She held out a bag she'd filled up with snacks for him.

Edward slowly aproached and took the bag. "Thanks. Do you want me to say hi to anyone in Central?" He looked her outfit over and started to smile. Winry actually looked like a girl today. She had on an ankle-length skirt dress on and a small jacket to cover her arms. Her hair was pulled pack in a ponytail, and she had on a pair of earings he bought her for her birthday. She was as beautiful as always, and Edward finally had the nerve to say something. "You look great, Win. But you always do."

Winry's eyes widened at the comment, and her cheeks flushed a bright pink. Her heart began to pound loudly in her chest. She tried to hide her face with her arms, but Edward was there before she moved. "Edward, wh...what brought that on?" She was shocked at how close he was and she had to look up slightly to see his amber eyes.

"Oh...I was just...uh..thinking about you recently." The words were stuttered and he was clearly shy about this whole thing. "But it's true. You really are a beautiful woman. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in a warm hug. His actions spoke volumes more than his words ever could. Yet, being the alchemist he was, Ed quickly pulled away and stepped away shyly. "And I've been thinking. I've told you about equivalent exchange, right? In order to obtain, something of equal value must be loss? I think I want to trade part of me for part of you." The words only made her cheeks redden more, and her heart rate to quicken again. "God, this is stupid." His gaze returned to the ground, a curse coming out under his breath.

Winry smiled, blinking a little before placing a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Hey, look at me." She put a finger under his chin, lifting his face to look at her. "That wasn't dumb or stupid. Just...different. Take a breath. I know you can get it put, and you've made me curious." She smled softly, the green in her eyes sending a wave of reasurance down Edward's spine.

With some of the butterflies leaving his stomach, Edward took a breath and started again. "Okay. Winry Rockbell...I think I love you." The last words came out in a breath, spoken so quickly that winry almost questioned what he had said. But, when he blushed as red as his jacket and adverted his gaze to the floor again, she knew exacty what he had said.

A flush of pink spread across Winry's cheeks cheeks as she sputtered a little at his confession. "Oh..Edward. You aren't an idiot!" She almost tackled him with a tight hug. "I love you too Edward, you big dunce." She pulled away, looking into those amber eyes with a gaze filled with true love. "Why did you wait until today though? Did you...did you not think I loved you back? If so, you're more thick-headed than I thought." She kept her gaze, smiling widely.

Edward smiled back shyly, finally wrapping his arms around her. "I guess I was, and I'm sorry for that. Now I know. I know I want to spent my life with you Winry. So I have to ask," he pulled away, sinking down to one knee and pulling out a small velvet box. "Will you, Miss Winry Rockbell, marry me?" Winry's reaction was priceless. She covered her mouth, tears already coming to her eyes. "Oh my God. Of course I will! Come here!" She smiled, gripping his wrist. She pulled him up amd into a tight hug again. "I love you so much Edward! Oh..Granny is going to love this. But...what are we gonna do? If we go tell her, you'll miss your train."

It was the Edward remebered the train. "Oh! The Exam. Yeah. How about you come with me to Central, and we use the phone on the train to tell her what happened?" Winry looked around, comtiplating the idea. "Well...I guess I can, but what about clothes? I don't have any. What shall we do?" She laid her head on her chest, lightly stroking it.

Edward sighed, scratching his head in thought. "I guess I can buy you more once we get there. Your wardrobe was due for a renovation anyway, right?" He looked down at her, smiling brightly. Winry pouted a little, giving him a glare. "I guess so. And we both know about you and your alchemist friends' endless wallets, so it sounds good to me." She grinned, moving away from him. She looked around the station, noticing the train was already boarding. "Look, we've got to hurry. Not unless you want Mustang coming to pick you up." Edward shook his head quickly. "Nope. Definitely don't want flame-head kicking in our door. Off we go then." He grined, pulling her and his bag towards one of the train's boarding officers. The man motioned for them to get on, the all-aboard call being shouted far away.

Edward looked back at Winry, smiling. She smiled back, a small laugh escaping her lips as they stepped into the train car. They found a seat near the back on the car, Edward plopping down first with a exhale of breath. Winry smirked, sitting down next to him, far closer than she had ever down before. "Ah, so we're going to Central again? Sure brings back some good memories, huh?" She layed her head on his chest, sighing in contempt. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah," he took a deep breath. "I guess it does. Like when me and Al were stupid kids searching for some dumb stone. Or when me and him fought over who would marry you."

Winry opened her mouth in suprise. "Oh? Really now? Who won that one?" Edward looked at her, grinning. "Yeah. I think he did, but you said we were both disgusting boys and yelled at us. But I guess today proves all of that wrong, doesn't it?" Win smiled, the sight warming Ed's heart. "Yeah, I guess it does, and I'm happy it came out this way. Because now I have you to love and keep me company."

Red returned to the man's cheeks, making Winry to giggle a little. "That's a cute lok for you." She tapped the tip of his nose with a finger. Edward tried to hide his face. "Oh hush and just kiss me." She smirked, leaning up and catching him in a deep kiss, one of her hands finding his jaw. "Like that?" He smiled, kissing her back. "Yeah like that."

The new couple continued thier childish antics all the way to Central, stayng wrapped up in thier own little world of old memories and true love. This trip would be one the new Elric family would remember for decades.

 **A/N: And that's the end of the first one-shot of this new collection I hope will go on for a while. As you see, this one was just cute fluff, but their will be a variety of stories throughout. I feel obligated to mention that this story will also be up on my acount. Until next time, goodbye.**


	2. Our Favourite Jacket

**Author's Note: Wow, I've finally got back to this lonely little collection. Today's story is just one that came to me from reading a fanfic from another fandom, but it just fit for these two. It should be safe for most readers, but it you hate pointless fluff, BEWARE. But really, I'm just kidding. I'm not gonna give a description to you for this one, so I'll just get to the story already. I hope you enjoy!**

Edward's various outfits all had one thing in common. His red jacket, the one which was iconic to him and his brother even more than his...stature. It was a normal day in the Elric household but for one thing. His coat was missing from the rack near the door, a thought that unsettled the blond alchemist for some reason. He had planned to go visit Alphonse and his wife today, but he didn't want to go without the nostalgic red coat. It identified him and brought back memories, good and bad, of his adventures with his little bro chasing a stone that held a darker secrets than it first seemed.

He sighed, reminiscing of good times. "Sorry, Al. I'll come over some other time." He said the promise to himself as his brother wasn't there, but in a cozy apartment in Central, probably eating with his wife May Chang. He smiled, looking down the hall to the study he just left to get readt to leave. _Now, where's that jacket?_

Ed started down the hall, thinking the study was the best place to start looking. He didn't know where his wife was, assuming she was probably chatting up a storm on the phone or reading one of her automail books in thier room. He push open the door to the small study and library and took a cursory glance around the room. It was just as he left in a couple minutes before hand. The small pile of books on the desk had toppled to the floor, and the small candle was on its last seconds.

Edward sighed, leaning against the door frame. "Not in here." He stood back up straight. He was determined to find that jacket, even if he had to search every room from top to bottom. He started back towards his and Winry's room across the hall from the study. He cracked the door open to see if Win was still sleeping or not, grinning as he saw the room was empty.

Ed pushed open the door the whole way, this time doing a slow 180 to search the room. Again,he saw no trace of his jacket. In fact, the room was cleaner than when he woke up. _Huh. Winry must've cleaned._ He walked over to his side of the bed, plopping down on the semi-worn matress with a small yawn. "Damn..where is that thing?" He looked at the small picture of him and Winry at their wedding, his wife looking beautiful in a traditional white gown.

Edward smiled, standing up before he forgot what he was doing. It was now he began to wonder where his blonde mechanic was. She wasn't being as loud as usual or wondering the house cleaning, but she hadn't called for him. Normally, he would assume she was cooking or reading. He headed out the bedroom, comtiplating whether to go to the living room or kitchen next.

Ed chose the kitchen, knowing he could at least a grab a drink while he was at it. He let out a small yawn. The alchemist stood up, and headed to the small kitchen of the house, whistling a small tune while he walked down the hall. It was a different morning, not that Edward minded.

Ed smiled, pushing open the door into the kitchen. He looked around, seeing nothing out of place and no Winry. He sighed. "I guess that leaves only one place." He smiled, grabbing the small bottle of alcohol he had in the cabinet. He took a swig, humming as the alcohol hit him. Sure, it probably wasn't healthy to drink this early, but it felt good.

Edward leaned against the counter next to the sink with a grin on his face, now knowing exactly where his wife and jacket were. He didn't know why Winry was so silent though. It was unusal for her not to be shouting at him for drinking or always being cooped up in his study.

Ed shook his head, knowing she was at least in the house. He started towards the living room, taking in a breath before pushing open the door slowly. He didn't hear Winry's voice or see her near the phone. "Win? You in here?"

Then he learned why his blonde mechanic was so quiet. He heard a small snore come from the counch when he called. _Oh..oops._ He should've guessed that when he didn't hear or see her in the other parts of the house _. But where the hell was that jacket?_

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Edward crept into the room, turning slowly towards the couch as he moved. What he saw made a smile creep across his lips and a warm feeling spread through his heart. There was Winry Elric, his fearsome wrench-throwing mechanic of a wife, slopped across the couch sound asleep. She had an arm on her stomach, and one dangling off the seat. Ed could even see she had some drool trailing down her chin. She had on her sleeping gown, so she must've got up and immediatedly went back to sleep once she layed on the couch.

As for the jacket issue, the coat was being used as, what seemed like, a very effective blanket. Winry had cocooned her legs in the coat, probably having tossed it off while she slept. The sight had just made his morning and search well worth it. He chuckled softly, not wanting her to wake up right now.

He walked over to the napping blonde, looking he over again with a sigh. This was like his wife, steal his stuff and use it in ways it wasn't for. Ed looked sround the couch, seeing if any stray wrenches were near Winry before he called out, "Oh Winry~, I broke the clock~."

The lady just grumbled in response, her face scruching in in disgust. The sight was admittedly very cute. Ed stifled a laugh, having to quickly cover his mouth with a hand when the mechanic began to stir some. She rolled onto her side, a couple blonde strands falling across her sleeping face.

Ed tapped his chin, a myriad of mischevious plans going though his mind. He had a lot of choices, most of which he knew would get him hit in the head if she wasn't up for fun and games. He gave her another look over. She seemed to be peaceful, her expression calm and her hands were very relaxed, both pointed to her having a pleasant dream. Ed sighed, wanting to stay like this and see the various expressions cross his beautiful wife's face.

However, he knew he couldn't do that. He chewed his lip for a moment. Then his choice of how he would wake Win up came to mind. He chuckled evily, reaching down both hands to the blonde's sides. Then, he began to lightly tickle her, getting Winry to jump as he began. He grinned, speeding up. He knew it wouldn't be long before she woke up.

Winry giggled some. "Den~. I don't wanna play right now. Stop." She rolled back on her back, inadvertadely giving Edward more acess to her other side. Ed held back another laugh, speeding up some to creep down her sides, stopping near a very ticklish spot on Winry's hip.

This caused the mechanic to half-laugh, half-gasp loudly. "I said stop!" Her eyes slolwy opened, meeting a giant pair of amber eyes staring back at her. Ed grinned widely, "Morning Honey!"

Winry jumped, a bright blush covering her face as she pushed him away. Ed landed on the floor with the push, a loud laugh leaving him. "Oh, it was just you, my stubborn husband." She sat up, glaring at him with a pout on her face. She crossed her arms when he didn't stop laughing. "Oh come on, Edward! It wasn't that funny."

Edward sat up, wiping a tear caused by his laughing fit. "Yeah, it kinda is. And I'm not stubborn. I'm just unwilling to change." He still had a smile on his face as she glared at him. "Fine. I'm sorry. You can go ahead and throw the nearest wrench at me."

That last part made Winry tilt her head, concern and confusion in her eyes. "Am I really that bad?" She leaned towards him, causing Ed to grit his teeth on instinct. "God, I am, aren't I?" Tears stung her eyes as she sat up on the couch, placing her clenched hands on her lap.

Ed looked up with a apologetic look in his eyes. "No no no, Honey. You're not that bad. You're too sweet and kind to be. I love the wrenches. I mean, it just shows how you love and care for me, right?" He moved to sit beside her, grabbing one of her hands in his. "I'm sorry Baby." He kissed her cheek, lightky rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

Winry sighed. "Don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong. I should probably be saying sorry, for hitting you all those years. I didn't know how to let out my frustration back then." She smiled forcibly, squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry." She looked at his face, her eyes kinda red.

"Oh Winry," Ed replied, "I forgive you. Plus, I deserved it sometimes anyways." He pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair some as he felt her start to softly sob again. "It's okay. It's okay." He pulled away some, looking at her with a frown. "Winry, look at me."

Winry complied, sifflimg some as she stared back into his eyes. The sight sent a pang of sadness through Edward's heart. Winry tilted her head at his pained expression. "Ed? You okay?"

Ed nodded, blinking away the beads of tears from his eyes. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Who I'm worried for is you. You okay?" He pushed a strand of hair from her face, kissing away a tear as it streamed down her cheek. "No more crying. Please?" He kissed her forehead.

Winry took a shaky breath. "Okay okay. Sorry." She gripped his shirt, sniffling a little as she looked up at him. "I'm so sorry." She smiled weakly, Ed already knowing it was fake of course.

Ed smiled back, if onky to reassure her. "It's okay, seriously. I still love you in all your beautiful, unique ways, okay?" Winry smiled, nodding. Ed pulled her close. "Good."

Winry smiled, looking up at his face again. "I'm sorry for stealing your jacket. I was using it as a blanket, but it was soo soft so I kinda fell asleep." She unrapped herself from the red coat, holding out to him.

Ed too the jacket, setting it aside on the couch arm. "It's okay. It wouldn't be the same to go see Al without you anyway." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "Was your nap any good?"

Winry gave him a big grin, nodding. "Uh-huh. I never knew how comfy that jacket was. I may have to borrow it more often." She layed her head on his chest, moving as close as she could.

Edward chuckled, stroking her hair. "If you do, tell me next time, okay?" Winry giggled, nodding. He sighed, relaxing back on the couch. "I hate to annoy you, but do you wanna fix breafast or should I?"

Winry shook her head, giggling a little. "I'll definitely fix it...later. Right now," she leaned up, cathing him in a playful kiss, "let's just relax a little."

Edward chuckled. "Okay. We'll do whatever you want." He pushed a strand of hair from her face. He let out a small yawn.

Winry smirked, nuzzling his hand some. "Sleepy, hun?" Ed shook his head, causing her to giggle some. "Okay." She looked over at the jacket, an idea forming in her head. "Give your coat please."

Ed tilted his head, confusion in his eyes. "Okay..." He have her the coat, curiosu to what she was going to do with his favourite jacket. Winry layed the coat across them, humming as she relaxed again.

Winry sighed, sending a small shiver down Ed's back. "Much better, right?" Ed nodded, kissing the top of her head.

He yawned again, looking at the clock on the wall across the room. "8:30 already? Wow. Time flies when you're a beautiful lady, huh?" He smiled, raising an eyebrow when he didn't get a response. He looked down to see Winry already asleep again, a string of small snores leaving her. "Of course she's napping again," he mumbled to himself.

This time, however, he let her nap, relaxing as much as he could without waking her. These peaceful times were rare in the Elric household, and he didn't want to mess it up by waking Winry back up.

Edward sighed, closing his eyes. "Looks like breakfast will be a little late today."

 **Story 2 End**

 **And that's it for this time. I hope you've enjoyed this, and, until next time, goodbye.**


End file.
